Traditionally, computing scenarios involve users interacting with applications in isolation. More advanced scenarios involve multiple applications providing different functionalities relating to a common context. For example, a user, such as a clinician may utilize an imaging application and a records management application when diagnosing a patient. Context management systems can enable the lifecycle management of, and coordination of, disparate applications to a common context. The integration of applications into the common context is a complicated undertaking that tends to require a large amount of actions by the context management system and more notably, by the user.